


дно

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки обещал себе, что возродит Бэкхёна, как феникс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дно

Джинки самому себе обещает, что, несмотря на все трудности, возродит Бекхёна как феникс.  
Обещание, данное самому себе, лопается спустя год и пару-тройку месяцев. Джинки правда пытался растрясти Бэкхёна, спасти его от самого себя, Джинки делал все возможное.  
Нарушить обещание, данное самому себе, - как самого себя взять за шкирку и как нашкодившего кота ткнуть мордой в дерьмо.  
Дерьмо - Джинки считает, что это словно лучше всего описывает состояние и свое, и Бэкхёна, и окружающих.  
У Бэкхёна непроходящая депрессия, а к ней в придачу крайне кислое выражение лица, забитый взгляд и тихий, шелестящий голос. На Бэкхёна смотреть невозможно, не испытав желания погладить по голове или обнять, сказать, что все будет хорошо.  
Ничего не будет хорошо, думает Джинки. Уже не будет.  
А потом появляется Сехун. Высокий, нескладный, шумный и дурацкий, с протяжным "хён", визгливым смехом и щелочками-глазами.  
Появляется Сехун, заразительно смеется, тянет везде свои загребущие руки, постоянно корчит милые рожицы и просит есть.  
Джинки это умиляет.  
Бэкхёна это вытягивает, поднимает со дна. Сехун становится для Бэкхёна спасательным тросом, лифтом, подъемником, тянет его вверх, к свету, к людям, к жизни.  
Сехун улыбается, тянет за собой, тащит на буксире почти, говорит без умолку и все время дергает Бэкхёна за рукав.  
Бэкхён оживает.  
А Джинки немного завидует - Джинки тоже хочет себе персонального Сехуна. Чтобы тоже тоже дергали, звали, смеялись над ним и дули смущенно губы. И чтобы глаза щурились от солнечного смеха, и чтобы рот до ушей в улыбке, и волосы вечно взъерошенные. И чтобы обязательно в имени было Се и Хун.  
Бэкхён смеется и смех его звучит непривычно, и голос его хрипит, и звучит он совсем жутко, но Сехун улыбается невозможно - просто невозможно - и Бэкхён тоже улыбается, и сам лезет вверх, и когда достигает края своего обрыва, с которого когда-то прыгнул в отчаяние и тоску —  
— когда выбирается на самый верх, его за руки тянет Сехун, прижимает и шепчет "с возвращением, хён" и его голос дрожит.  
Джинки наблюдает издалека. И когда Сехун уводит Бэкхёна и обещает никогда-никогда - "ты мне веришь, хён? вообще никогда!" - не бросать, Джинки подходит к краю обрыва отчаяния.  
И прыгает.


End file.
